The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to reciprocating engines, and, more particularly to a piston assembly for a reciprocating engine.
A reciprocating engine (e.g., a reciprocating internal combustion engine) combusts fuel with an oxidant (e.g., air) to generate hot combustion gases, which in turn drive a piston (e.g., a reciprocating piston) within a cylinder. In particular, the hot combustion gases expand and exert a pressure against the piston that linearly moves the piston from a top portion to a bottom portion of the cylinder during an expansion stroke. The piston converts the pressure exerted by the combustion gases and the piston's linear motion into a rotating motion (e.g., via a connecting rod and a crankshaft coupled to the piston) that drives one or more loads, e.g., an electrical generator. The construction of the piston and associated structures (e.g., a piston assembly) can significantly impact exhaust emissions (e.g., unburned hydrocarbons) and engine efficiency, as well as lubricant (e.g., oil) consumption. Furthermore, the construction of the piston assembly can significantly affect the operating life of the reciprocating engine. Therefore, it would be desirable to improve the construction of the piston assembly.